


The Pitter-Patter of Our Hearts

by Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr/pseuds/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr
Summary: John and Alex have been together for a very long time and it's about time he gets to asking the question.John has a special surprise in store for Alex, if only it would stop raining.





	The Pitter-Patter of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/gifts).



John turned off the stove and put the kettle on the side counter. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out to bags of tea, peppermint for him and a green tea for Alex. Alex, his poor boyfriend, he was coming home from the firm when he got caught in a rainstorm ten blocks away from the apartment, by the time he got home he was soaked head to toe. He was visibly shivering as it was less than 40 degrees outside. Not cold enough for snow, so it was just freezing rain.

John quickly ushered him in to their shared apartment, helping him peel off his drenched clothing as he walked to take a steaming hot shower. He was going to have to keep a close eye on him for a few days, make sure he gets enough sleep and eats well. Lord knows that Alex has the immune system of a goldfish, he was going to get sick from this and John knew it, the least he could do was try and make it as small as a cold as possible. Christmas was tomorrow and John would hate for his boyfriend to be sick for it. 

“Boo.” Alex said sneaking up from behind and wrapping his arms tightly around John’s waist. 

“Ahh, Alex.” John cried out, taken by surprise by his boyfriend, “Don’t do that to me, you almost made me drop the tea.” 

ALex laughed and shrugged it off, “Sorry, but you just scare so easy.”   
John laughed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, very funny. Here’s your tea.” He said handing him his mug. 

“Why thank you my dear Laurens.” Alex gave him a peck on the cheek and took a sip, “Mmm, wonderful.”   
“You’re welcome, love. How was the shower? Did it warm you up enough?” John asked, the worry coating his voice. 

Alex stepped closer, into John’s side and lightly swatted his arm, “Oh relax, John, I’m not going to get sick. I was only out there for like ten minutes.”   
“And that is enough to get sick.” He argued. “Baby, I just want you to be alright for tomorrow. You know that Lafayette and George are coming over tomorrow to open gifts, they’re even bringing baby Georges with them. ” It was a little tradition they had that started almost ten years ago, back when Alex and John were finishing up their last year of high school. Alex was 17 and had just been adopted by George, who had met him when Alex interned at the firm, he had decided to adopt Alex so he could share his wealth and help Alex pay for college even though George was only in his mid-thirties at the time. 

Their first Christmas together, it was just the two of them, so George let Alex invite over his best friend John who needed a way to escape his father and other stuck-up relatives. Later when John and Alex went to college and met Lafayette, they brought him with them since he had nowhere to go. All this time later, with George and Lafayette married and with a child, they still gather on christmas as a family. 

Alex sighed, “Alright, you have a point, I’ll let you do all of those sickness prevention remedies you have. I’ll even make sure to get extra sleep tonight, that is,” He cleared his voice, “unless you have  _ other plans  _ for tonight.” He said suggestively. 

John felt his face heat up, “Perhaps, but how about we decide after dinner?”   
“Sounds good with me.” He agreed. “When are the reservations for, and what restaurant are we going to, you didn’t mention?”

“We need to be ready to leave in an hour and it’s a surprise.” John felt the excitement grow within him. Tonight was the night. He was going to take his wonderful boyfriend to his favorite restaurant, the fancy burger place that had an amazing view of the city, also the place that they had their first anniversary. After that, they would take a walk down to Rockefeller center and they’d go skating and he’d propose right then and there. He could barely contain his joy and yet he had to, he didn’t want Alex getting suspicious. 

Alex smiled up at him, “How fun, I love surprises. We should probably get dressed.”

“You’re right.” The two headed into their bedroom and started to rifle through their clothes. John was dressed in less than five minutes, wearing his best dark grey jeans, nice dress shoes, a purple scarf, and the deep red sweater that Alex gave him last christmas. 

John looked over to see Alex still only in his boxers. He had several articles of clothing laid out on the bed. 

John shook his head, “It’s going to take you half an hour to get ready isn’t it?”

Alex’s eyes grew wide when he looked up to see John already dressed, “What?! How are you already dressed.” 

John laughed, “Because I don’t agonize over choosing an outfit. It’s no problem, Alexander, just be sure to be ready in half an hour.”   
Alex nodded, “I will be, I just have to pick my clothes, dry my hair and style it, oh should I put on some of that makeup that Peggy gave me for secret santa? You know, the natural looking one, I think it’s cute.”

“Do whatever will get you ready in under thirty minutes. And for the record you always look cute.” He said, leaning over the bed to give him a kiss on the lips. “You work on getting ready, I’m just going to go check with George about the plans tomorrow.”   
“Don’t be too long or I’ll miss you.” He said with a pout. 

John gave a chuckle, “Alright, sweetie.” John gave him one last kiss and walked into his study, the farthest he could get from the bedroom. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialed up George. 

“ _ Hello, Mon Ami.”  _ A sweet french accent answered on the other end.

“Oh, hey Laf, where’s George?”

“ _ We were decorating some christmas cookies and Georges made an absolute mess of himself,”  _ Lafayette laughed _ , “George is in the bathroom cleaning him up.” _ _   
_ “Ha, yeah toddlers can be quite the handful.” John said. George and Lafayette had been married for around three years now. John remembered all the way back to seven years ago when they started dating. Alex had been in complete shock when he found out that one of his closest friends was dating his semi-foster father. They had just adopted Georges a few months ago from the orphanage that Eliza owned. “So, I was just calling to ask George a quick question if he can get on the phone.” 

“ _ Is it regarding your proposal for Alex?”  _

John choked on his own breathing, “What?!? George told you? Or does Alex know, oh god was I being that obvious? DId he find the ring?” 

Lafayette laughed, amused by how flustered his friend was, “ _ Relax my friend. I had my suspicions when you went out with George to lunch a few weeks ago and I wasn’t invited. My guess was that you were asking for our dear Alex’s hand, no?” _

“Yeah, I mean it’s 2017 and all but I like being traditional and George is the closest thing to a father Alex has. Damn you and your french inquisitiveness.” 

“ _ Ha, I knew it. After that I knew that George wouldn’t be one to just confirm my suspicions if I asked, so I had to get him in a *ahem* ~compromising~ position.”  _

John shivered, “Uhg, Laf I do not want to know the details about your sex life.”

“ _ Fine. Let’s just say that I am...irresistible in lacey clothing. Especially to George. Speaking of which, here he is.”  _ John waited as he heard the phone being handed off. 

“ _ Hi John.”  _ George answered. “ _ What was it I heard Laf talking about just now?” _

“Something about him getting you to spill the tea about the proposal by dressing in lace.”   
John could practically feel the full body blush going over George’s face, “ _ Ah yes, sorry...about that, but I promise he hasn’t said anything to Alex.”  _ _   
_ _ “ _ It’s alright, I wouldn’t think that he would. Anuway, I was just calling to ask about my whole plan. It’s not too cheesy is it?”

“ _ You mean going out to dinner and then to the Ice Rink?”  _ George’s tone instantly sounded sadder. 

“Yeah,” John said nervously, “you sound sad, what’s wrong.”    
“ _ John, they just put out a travel advisory. All of the roads are being shut down because the rain is turning into ice.”  _ _   
_ John’s heart sank. His breathing grew shallow and he felt tears forming in his eyes. He had put so much effort into this plan, what was he going to do now? His chest tightened and he felt the panic set in.

“ _ John, John what’s going on? It sounds like you’re hyperventilating.”  _

“I-I- I just put-” a sob cut him off, “I just put so much into this. And it has to be today, I need it to be, h-he loves Ch-christmas eve. I can’t just wait a-an-another y-year.”   
“ _ Breathe John. Just breathe.”  _ George kept his voice very steady, “You can think of something, maybe you can just do the whole thing tomorrow?”   
John tried to even out his breathing, “M-Maybe, but I-I just wanted i-it to be tonight.”   
“Well why not do it tonight? Maybe it won’t be the grand thing that you planned, but I’m sure you can find a way to make it special.”  George let the warmth spread through his voice, hoping that it reached over to John. 

John sniffed, “Yeah, m-maybe. I-I just don’t know. I was so looking forward to this, I wanted to do this for him. To give him a proposal as amazing as he is.”

_ “Whatever you do, it will be. You’re asking to be with him forever, that’s what matters.” _

“Ye-Yeah, you’re right.” John sighed, feeling just a little better. 

George sighed, “ _ Just have faith in yourself, John. Now I hate to leave you but I think that Georges is throwing a tantrum. We’ll see you tomorrow once the roads are clear. _ ”

“Alright, goodnight, and thank you George.” 

“ _ That’s ‘dad’ to you. After all you’re almost my son-in-law.”  _ He teased.   
John laughed, “That might take some getting use to, seeing as Alex still doesn’t call you that.”

“There’s still hope, perhaps a christmas miracle.” John heard Georges scream over the phone and Laf calling out for his husband, “I really must go, goodnight, son.” 

“Goodnight, Geor-...Dad.” John smiled, George always was more of a dad than his real father. John hung up the phone and put it down on his desk. Tears were still streaming down his face. What on earth was he going to do.

“John!” ALex called out from the hallway, “John! I think I’m ready to go.” 

Oh, no, he couldn’t let Alex see him like this. 

“Oh, are you in your study?” 

He grabbed for a tissue and tried to wipe his tears away. He heard the door handle turn and the door swung open.   
“Ok, so I think that the green shirt looks good with the red pants, too festive or just enough?” Alex asked and looked up at John. His face grew serious when he got a good look at him, “John!” He ran over and knelt by John’s side. “What, why are you crying? What’s wrong? Are you ok? DId something happen with George and Lafayette?”   
If John were in a better mood he probably would have laughed at the pace of his boyfriends thoughts. “I- everything’s fine. George and Laf are ok, so is Georges.” 

Alex brought his hands up to John’s face and wiped away his tears, “Good to know, but what’s wrong with you, my love?”    
John looked down, “It’s stupid, just something that didn’t work out the way I wanted it to.”

“I’m sorry, that really sucks. Anything I can do to help?” He said, taking John’s hands in his. 

John squeezed his hands, “No, but it’s ok. It will work out.”    
Alex gave him a reassuring smile, “I’m sure it will. Now how about we head out to dinner.”   
John frowned, “Yeah, about that….” John proceeded to tell him all about the travel issue. He felt his chest tightening yet again at the reminder of his failed plans but tried to stay strong and not cry more in front of Alex. “I’m sorry we can’t go out.” 

Alex got up and sat in John’s lap to hold him closer, “Aww, babe, that’s ok. We can just go another night.”   
John sighed, still disappointed, “Yeah, we can. I just hate that our nights ruined.” 

“Oh please, it’s not ruined. I know you had your heart set on this big surprise but maybe instead we could get takeout from across the street and then stay in and watch christmas movies? It’s just across the street, it should be safe enough.” Alex reasoned, trying hard to cheer John up. 

John gave him a small smile, “That sounds great Alex, I would love that. But you’re letting me get the food, you don’t need to go back out in the freezing cold tonight.” 

Alex laughed and kissed his boyfriend, “Alright. Just make sure that you get a shit ton of fries and the biggest chocolate milkshake they have.” 

“You should really consider making ‘eat healthier’ one of your new years resolutions.” 

Alex gasped in mock hurt, “Are you saying I’m fat.” 

John burst out laughing, “Alex, you are literally the skinniest person I know.”   
“Hey, it’s all muscle.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Oh yeah,” John tone was mischievous, “Even right-here!” He pushed down hard on one of Alex’s tickle spots. 

Alex was sent into a fit of giggles, “Johhhnnn! Bhahah. D-haha-Don’t do-haha- that!”

John continued to tickle his boyfriend senseless for a few more minutes before finally giving into Alex’s demands to quit. If there’s anything that could make him happy. It was Alex’s laugh. 

 

***

 

Half an hour later, John and Alex were firmly cuddled against each other wrapped up in their matching christmas PJ’s and covered by three of their fuzziest blankets. There burgers were already eaten and they were sharing the enormous bag of fries that John had gotten for them. The movie ‘Elf’ was playing on the TV in front of them. 

John looked over to Alex, who was completely engrossed in the movie in front of them. His head was lying on John’s shoulder and snug into his side. John marveled at how easily the two fit together. His mind wandered back to their days as freshman at Columbia, the heating in their dorm room was absolutely terrible and Alex couldn’t stand it being from a tropical island and all. (The fact that he also had no body fat may have also played a role, or so John had always claimed.) They weren’t dating yet, but we're still extremely close and John worried about ALex keeping warm at night so he would crawl in bed next to Alex to keep him warm. It wasn’’t until the end of the year where they were still sleeping in the same bed that they realized that their crushes were mutual. 

John smiled at the memory. He had been in love with Alex for almost half a year before they finally got together. He’s still so thankful that he did. Alex was the single greatest thing to ever happen to John. He looked back down again at the tiny caribbean man in his arms, this perfect, wonderful, brilliant man who he wanted to hold forever. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind but one stood out above them all. 

“WIll you marry me, Alex?” 

Alex moved away to look John, “What?” He said breathlessly, “A-Are you for real?”

John looked taken aback himself, almost in disbelief of what he had just said. “Yes, no, hold on.” He stood up, “If I’m going to do this then I need to do it somewhat properly.”    
Alex watched, shock still coursing through his body, as John disappeared into his study and emerged holding a small jewelry box in his hand.    
John cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of Alex. 

“Oh my god, John.” Alex said happily, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. 

“Alexander Hamilton, you are the single greatest part of my life. I love everything about you. The way you write so passionately, how you always know how to cheer me up, how you take half an hour to get ready,” they both laughed, “and everything else. I’ve loved you from the moment I met you and the only thing I’ve ever wanted is to be able to be with you forever. Would you do me the distinct honor of marrying me?” John could barely contain the nerves building in his chest.    
Alex was smiling like an idiot and tears had made their way down his face, “Yes, yes, one million times yes.” He sprang into John’s arms and kissed him all over, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He repeated over and over. 

John kissed back repeated the sentence back to Alex each time. It may not have been how he envisioned it, but that didn’t matter now. The only thing that did was that ALex was here, in his arms, and they were going to be together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of wrote this thinking that the prompt was "The boys during a rainy day" and realized what it actually said after I was far into it. I'm sorry if this isn't what you had imagined but I really hope you liked it!


End file.
